legacy_xtremefandomcom-20200213-history
Wataru Watabiki
Wataru Watabiki is the current lord of House Watabiki, and owner of the Watabiki Tea House. Profile Wataru Watabiki a 22 year old male hybrid is the head of his house, and a big player in the black market in the Higemura region. Due to not retaining his mothers ears or tails the local lords give him a hard time. Personality He acts mild manner and proper like a good noble should, but this is mere facade.With the death of his mother and his works with the underworld of Higemura and the rampant racism towards him, has made Wataru a cold hearted man. Though he is a man of his word as it's best practice when it comes to business and one of the few pleasure he has is watching the ships cross the sea. Abilities and Powers Passive Cat Like Reflexes: Being half cat obtains a +1 to Dex rolls. Night Vision: Can see in dimly lit areas as if normal. Sword Cane Mastery: Mastering this unorthodox sword style you can use the "cane" as a secondary weapon. Flashing steel: A purely defensive fighting style that sacrifices regular attacks in favor of incredible parrying attacks and counter attacks. (-5 mod on basic attacks but both blocking and counter attacks have a +4 mod) Provoke: Instead of attacking instead Wataru will attempt to taunt an enemy into attacking him on the targeted enemies next turn. (determined via coin flip). Withdraw: should Wataru fail to parry and attack he can make a final attempt to evade to to minimize damage. (Wataru loses his ability to counter attack but, the opponent suffers - the results of a 4d to the enemies winning ammount but if the roll is a 1 then he trips and 1 is added to the enemies attack. Actives and Spells Story Stormy Nights Two years ago Wataru became head of the household, while running the tea house wasn't a big task for a while now Wataru has been dabbling in the black market getting a rather big name for himself. However one day he was told by one of the high lords that he'd be marrying the heir to house Stathis, this may prove profitable for Wataru. Deaths Dance Wataru would be met with Ivan Aurum during his daily ports, they were attacked however by agents of the Shogunate, they were able to repel their attackers and as a token he gave Wataru two mercenaries; Richard and Shiv. While tending to his daily tasks his manor was attacked by an assassin while his guards would try to fend them off while Wataru would seek shelter. Shiv was wounded in the process, Wataru and Richard would meet Yasuhiro Tsuyoshi about the marriage. Things spiral to hell and Wataru is forced to defend his future grand father in law from his own bodyguard. The lord was knocked out and is now being taken care of by his betrothed. Escaping the Daimyo A few days after the incident Wataru who was more or less placed under house arrest in the Stathis family home. Chuya Stathis the daughter of the lord of the land and the mother of his betrothed wanting both him and her daughter to not to end up pawns of her father like, she and her husband are she asked him to take her daughter Liede away from Higemura. Wataru agreed and was given a key to help break Richard out of the dungeon. Wataru would then rendezvous with Liede and made it to Richard who ironically, already conned his way out of his cell. Afterwards thanks to Wataru's quick thinking the three narrowly avoided a confrontation with Opus a mercenary who was hired by Daimyo Tsuyoshi to act as his enforcer who, was also responsible for the attack on his manor a few days back and the three managed to escape the palace. Appearances Beyond the Starlight